Winter Vacation!
by Marie the Hedgecat
Summary: Sonic and the others enjoy a nice winter vacation in a cabin in the woods. Random humor follows!


A/N: Hey all! Since it's winter, I decided to make a wintery fanfic! So... Yeah... Please read it!

Disclaimer: I only own Marie the hedgecat and two certain ghosts that you'll see later. All the rest is the property of Sonic Team!

-

There was Marie the hedgecat, lying on her bed with her trusty sketchpad and notebook, along with her pencil and colored pencils. It was winter now, so Amy had invited everyone to a log cabin in the woods. There was about four inches of snow outside, and Marie, Shadow, Knuckles, Amy, and Rouge decided to stay inside. Sonic was outside with Tails, Cheese, Cream, and Chocola. They were having a teen v.s. child snowball fight. If Sonic had been nailed by any more snowballs, we'd all be chanting 'Sonic the snowman'. However, not everyone was there yet.

Marie and Shadow were hanging out. Well, kind of. Marie's was the only room with a computer, so Shadow was downloading his theme song off of the internet. Marie was keeping a notebook of everything that would happen on their vacation. She had even drawn a picture of Shadow while he was on the computer and Amy glomping Sonic. Yes, Marie is a very good artist, unlike me. Yes, ahe is an _artist_, not a _drawer_. She's not furniture!

The silvery white hedgecat chuckled as she remembered when they all decided to come to the cabin in the first place.

Flashback

Marie, Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Chocola, Rouge and Tails all met up at Amy's house, each with a backpack. Rouge's backpack was huge and you could see jewls coming out of the pockets.

"Rouge, what exactly did you pack?" Amy asked.

"Oh, just the essentials..." Rouge replied mischeviously as she remembered earlier that day. When she broke into that random museum and stole over a million dollars worth of diamonds, gold, silver, and pearls.

"Hey, Amy, why'd you call us to come over here?" Sonic asked. He backed away from Rouge, who was now cradleing her backpack full of stolen jewls as if it was a new born baby.

"Well, I was thinking that we could go to a nice wooden cabin in the mountains for Christmas." Amy explained. "Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Amy, why don't we just stay home?" Sonic questioned. "It'll be a lot warmer in a place with a working heater!"

"I say we go!" Marie cheered. "Just think about it. A nice, cozy cabin in the middle of the woods and in a mountain! We'd all get to be side by side with nature! It sounds so perfect!"

"To be honest, I'd rather not go, but I need to lay low for a while." Rouge explained. "So count me in!"

"I'd rather protect the master emerald form stupid theives." Knuckles mumbled.

Amy glared and held up her piko piko hammer threateningly. "You will come, or you will become a pancake!" the pink hedgehog growled, her usually cheery voice now extremely demonic. "So, what'll it be?"

"Did I say that I needed to protect that stupid emerald?" Knuckles asked. "I meant that I would _love_ to come with you guys! ... Please don't flatten me..."

Amy smiled warmly and put her hammer away. "That's what I thought you meant..." she muttered.

And so (out of fear of Amy's gigantic hammer) everyone decided to go. However, the trip ws a few weeks from then, so _why _Amy had told them to pack their bags is beyond me. So everyone went home to invite a few friends who will be revieled... Later...

Six days and twenty three hours later

Everyone, backpacks and all, was walking through a forest path, trying desperatly to find the cabin. The wind had blown Amy's map away an hour ago, so no one had a clue where they were going. (Cue hawk with Amy's map in it's talons in the background.)

"I can't believe you lost the map..." Sonic complained for the fifty eighth time in the last twelve minutes. "How could you lose the map? _Why _did you lose the map? How could you do this to me!"

Everyone took a step away from the now hystericle hedgehog and stared at him oddly. Even Marie, the ultimate princess of hyper, was afraid of Sonic's... strangeness... right now.

"Sonic, I doubt that she lost the map on pourpose." Rouge explained, folding her arms. "Besides, I bet we'll find our way there eventu--". Just then, they came across a log cabin with snow on it's roof. It was really big, and that excited everyone. "--ally... Well, that works..."

"Rouge, it's like you summoned it..." Marie gasped. "... You have powers! Cool!"

Just then, out of nowhere, Tails' backpack began beeping.

"Tails... Your backpack's ringing..." Sonic stated, being the only one wanting to point out the obvious.

Tails pulled out a small gadget that he made and held it up for everyone to see. Basically, it was a small black box with a couple or randomly colored buttons and a screen. "Oh, it's just my new ghost detector!" Tails explained happily. "It took me so long to build, and-"

"This place is haunted?" Knuckles asked, suddenly feeling uneasy.

Suddenly, a floating (and slightly transparent) gray fox was right in Sonic's face. "**BOO!**".

Sonic screamed and jumped back about ten feet upon sight of the fox ghost. The kitsune laughed at the blue hedgehog.

"Ha ha... You get scared so easily!" the ghost laughed.

"What the heck?" Amy asked, seeming a bit freaked out by the ghost.

"... OH!" Marie suddenly realised. "Sorry, this is my ghost friend! His name is D.L.! He... uh... Has a habbit of scaring the crud out of people!"

"Older brother!" a female voice called. Soon after, a white fox ghost appeared. "D.L., please stop leaving me behind!"

"**OH DEAR LOARD! ANOTHER ONE!**" Sonic screamed, just now coming back.

"... And this is D.L.'s friend, Meeka." Marie continued. "She came along as well. Isn't that awesome?"

Sonic slowly backed away from the ghost foxes. "Sure..." the cobalt hedgehog lied. "It'll be just peachy..."

Everyone then ran to the cabin and claimed a room.

End of flashback

Shadow looked back to the hedgecat questionably. Marie had been giggling to herself for the past few minutes. And yet, she still managed to write in her notebook about the events from so far. The color of Marie's notebook aroused another question in the black hedgehog's mind.

"Marie, why are you laughing to yourself?" Shadow asked, prepared to call the loony house to come pick up the silvery white hedgecat. "And why do you have a black notebook if you like bright colors so much?"

"Ricky's fur is black." Marie explained.

Ah yes... Ricky. He was Marie's best friend and also the first person that Marie saw when she woke up with amnesia. Yes, the hyper hedgecat suffers from amnesia, but a lot of her memories have been coming back. However, most of her past was still hazy to her. Wow, that got off the point of who I was talking about...

Marie continued to giggle, which made Shadow pull out his cell phone.

"Why are you laughing?" Shadow asked again. "Are you remembering coming here or something?"

"No I'm laughing because D.L.'s tickling me!" Marie laughed.

"Aww... How'd you know it was me?" D.L. asked, his transparent body appearing out of no where.

"Marie knew that it was you because it was obvious." Meeka explained, her ghostly body appearing sitting in a green chair in the corner of the room. "The two of us are the only invisible ones here, and I don't play tricks on people."

"Oh yeah..." D.L. realised, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I don't know how I keep forgetting that..."

Shadow stared at them all and then looked back to his computer. Deciding that everyone was a psycho, the black and red hedgehog went back to the computer and continued to ignore everyone around himself.

"So, is Ricky coming here?" Meeka asked.

"Well, he said that he couldn't make it." Marie explained as she sat up on the green quilted bed. "He said that he was busey with something but would come if he could."

Meanwhile

Ricky (a black cat with red eyes) and Stephen (a forest green hedgehog with brown streaks on the sides of his quills and ocean blue eyes) were attacking each other. Some background information, you ask? Well, basically, they hate each other. Which may or may not be obvious to you.

Back to the main plot...

"Oh well, he might get here eventually!" Marie exclaimed. "I can't wait until everyone's here! This is going to be such a fun vacation!"

-

Now we turn our focus to Knuckles, Amy, and Rouge. They were all sitting in the kitchen, drinking hot cocoa.Amy was wearing a nice, cozy jacket (which was red, like her usual dress) And warm pants as well. She was the example of a reasonable winter outfit. _Rouge, _however, continued to wear her outfit from Sonic Adventure 2. She was an example of an incredibly _stupid _winter outfit. And Knuckles... Well, he had a green scarf, and he was fine with it! Amy glanced out of the window and sighed.

"I wonder when they'll get inside..." Amy murmured, taking a sip of her hot cocoa. "I hope that they don't catch a cold."

Knuckles glanced outside as well and looked at everyone's outfits. Cream had a large brown jacket and a scarf to match, along with pants. Tails simply had a yellow jacket with a scarf. Heck, even Cheese and Chocola had small jackets! However, Sonic had on nothing exept for his socks, shoes, and gloves. Another example of a stupid winter outfit...

Knuckles sat back down and took another sip of his hot cocoa. "They'll all be fine. Sonic's big as hell ego can keep him warm!"

"Sonic?" Amy asked. "... Oh, that guy!That freak that I get paid to chace around... I forgot about him..." Amy took another sip of her cocoa before continuing. "But back to what we were talking about before, why do these games revolve around shiny rings and jewls? Why not... Fuzzy pants?"

Knuckles and Rouge shot Amy a strange look. "Fuzzy... Pants? Okay then..."

"But seriously, why rings and jewls?" Amy asked. "What makes them so important?"

"Well, they want to have fans. Sonic Team, I mean." Knuckles explained. "Jewls and rings are shiny. A lot of people follow the shiny. Take Rouge for example. Wave a jewl in front of her face, and she'' do whatever you say." The red echidna then held a pearl in front of Rouge's face. "Flap your arms and cluck like a chicken."

Rouge did as she was told. As Knuckles and Amy laughed their heads off, the red echidna tossed the pearl to Rouge, who gladly recieved it. Knuckles then leaned over to Amy to whisper something to her.

"And the best part of it is..." Knuckles began, "I have a camcorder!"

Rouge inspected the pearl closely and realised something. "You stole this out of my backpack!"

-

And now we move our focus to Sonic, Tails, Cream, Cheese, and Chocola. Tails and Cream were laughing at Sonic. The blue hedgehog was coated in snow. And, to make it better, Cheese and Chocola were still throwing snow at him.

"My gosh Sonic!" Tails laughed. "You'd think that someone as fast as you could dodge a few snowballs! I mean, you dodge missles, bombs, and celing-mounted lazers, but you can't dodge an insignificant ball of snow!"

Sonic was shivering, half from the snow, half from not wearing a jacket to sheild him from the cold air. He also glared at the two chao who still attacked him with the frozen slush balls.

"Guys, why don't we go inside?" Sonic growled, still shivering."Now!"

"But Mister Sonic, this is so fun!" Cream whined.

"I don't care!" Sonic yelled. "It's negative ten trillion freaken degrees, and if I stay out here any longer, you'll have to cut off my leg! I'm not going to lose my legs just because of the stupid snow! I don't want frostbite!"

"Was Jack Frost nipping at your nose again?" Tails joked, quoting a well-known song.

"Like in the song!" Cream cheered.

The two children stopped laughing when they recieved a dark glare from Sonic. Since the hedgehog's glare made them (and the chao) feel scared, they silently walked inside. When Knuckles, Amy, and Rouge saw the snowy hedgehog, they all began to laugh.

"Sonic, you look like a snowman!" Rouge laughed.

"Gee... I hadn't noticed!" Sonic exclaimed sarcastically. "Thank you for that obvious tidbit of information..."

"Sonic, do you want a blanket and some hot cocoa to warm you up?" Amy asked, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Sure..." Sonic agreed flatly.

Amy ran to Sonic's room and grabbed the blanket off of his bed. She handed it to Sonic, who only stared.

"Amy, I need this to keep me warm while I sleep!" Sonic exclaimed. "I'm not going to let myself freeze in my sleep!"

Amy ran back to Sonic's room and put the blanket back. She eventually came back with a brown blanket, which Sonic gladly accepted.

"Wait a minute... Hey! That's my blanket!" Cream exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, no one likes you." Sonic teased as Amy went to the kitchen.

Cream's soft, brown eyes filled with tears and she dropped to her knees dramatically. Sonic, Knuckles, Cheese, Cocola, and Rouge stared at the rabbit as if she was going insane.

"You all hate me!" Cream cried, again being overly dramatic. "You're all just jelous that I live in a mansion and you don't!"

Cream then ran to her room still crying/overreacting. Everyone who was there stared after her in disbelief.

"That... was the single most frightening thing that I've ever seen in my entire life..." Rouge muttered.

"Cream's such a drama queen." Sonic explained. "It's not like she doesn't know that everyone, even Eggman, has a higher fan base than her..."

-

"Why'd Cream just run by crying?" D.L. asked.

Marie was drawing, Shadow was on the computer still, and the two ghosts were now hovering in the doorway.

"She's probably going through thr trama of hearing about basic facts." Shadow explained, not even bothering to look up from the computer. "She's to used to all of that happy crap that goes on in her head."

"... Marie, don't you care?" the fox ghosts asked.

"No..." Marie explained, her voice monotone. She was still busey with drawing and didn't even look up from her book. "Shadow's right. Cream probably just heard a fact like 'the sky is blue' or something. She'll be alright... Or not..."

D.L. and Meeka sweatdropped and stared at the hedgecat. "Wow... and she's the nice one..."

"Hey!" Amy called from the front room. "The others are here!"

-

So, that marks the end for chapter one! Please review! Oh, and if you're wondering who the others are, you'll have to allow me to use your fancharacters because that's who they are! Anyway, please review!


End file.
